greekmythexpertsfandomcom-20200213-history
Fictional Greek Mythology Stories
Reading books based on the Greek Myths is fun! Give summaries of your favorites here! ''Percy Jackson and the Olympians'' 'by Rick Riordan #''The Lightning Thief- Percy Jackson... #''The Sea of Monsters''- #''The Titan's Curse''- #''The Battle of the Labyrinth''- #''The Last Olympian''- Cronus Chronicles by Anne Ursu 1. The Shadow Thieves 2. The Sirens Song 3. The Immortal Fire Mythic Misadventures[Pandora'] by Carolyn Hennesy #''Pandora gets Jealous''- #''Pandora gets Vain''- #''Pandora gets Lazy''- #''Pandora gets Heart-'' Myth-o-Mania '''Series by Kate McMullan #''Have a Hot Time, Hades!''- If you've ever before read a Greek Myth, you obviously know that Zeus is the all time good guy and that the unliked, gloomy, almost bad guy is one of his older brothers. Want to guess who it is? Hades. Hades. Hades. Seriously. You may think Hades is the bad guy, but he is about to prove you wrong! Zeus, the all time myth-o-maniac(old Greekspeak for liar), has totally messed up the Greek Myths! That myth where Zeus defeats the Titans practically by himself and does everything amazingly is a complete lie. Hear the real story of how the cosmos got devided. Hades, the firstborn, is finding out how tough life can be with his spoiled little bro. Hades saves is little brother, defeats Typhon, and learns the secrets of the Universe from his Granny Gaia? Who was the fatso that cheated at cards, and who voluntarily moved to the Underworld to evade his wacky relatives? (Yeah, nobody would vote for Zeus to be ruler of the universe if they had half a brain) #''Phone Home, Persephone!''- In the next episode of this funny series, we hear the truth of how Hades and Persephone fell in love and were married. You've probably heard of Hades and how he kidnapped the maiden, Persephone, for his bride, which caused the hugest famine of all time. Like that ever happened! Hades was a perfectly happy single god, ruling the Underworld and hanging out with Cerbie, his three headed guard dog. The first time he ever met Persephone, she was hitching a ride to Athens, trying to evade her overprotective mom! The only reason she ended up in the Underworld was because she stowed away in the back of Hades' chariot. Unfortunately, it turns out that Demeter is Persephone's Mom. Not good. She refuses to let anything grow until her darling daughter is returned. After getting the Furies, a few of Hades' closest friends, to return Persephone to earth, he agrees to have a picnic with her, to show there are no hard feelings. During the picnic, Hades falls in love with Persephone and there is a (possible) chance run-in with Cupid. Demeter totally freaks when she finds out her daugher is marrying Hades. The gods of Olympus come storming down to the Underworld, preparing a huge attack. Hades and Persephone run up to earth, changing their plans to go to the Speedy Wedding Chapel instead. However, they are stopped in the nick of time by Hades' Mom, Rhea. Almost everyone is for returning Persephone to earth, when it is realized that Persephone triple dipped her chip in some pomegranite salsa. But one question still remains: Is Hades really in love with Persephone? Or is Cupid's arrow still influencing Hades? #''Say Cheese, Medusa!''- #''Nice Shot, Cupid!''- #''Stop That Bull, Theseus!''- #''Keep a Lid on it, Pandora!''- #''Get to Work, Hercules!''- #''Go for the Gold, Atalanta!-''